


The Thing With T

by cinnamonsky



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks Ensemble - Freeform, Hand Wavey NHL Playoff Bubble Rules, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In My Teuvo Feels, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, That Turns Into Pure Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: Jonny and Teuvo meet in the 2020 NHL Playoffs after awhile apart. Feelings (fruit) and crap happen.A/N - Didn’t proofread. Don’t care. It’s 2020.
Relationships: Teuvo Teravainen/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 10





	The Thing With T

Jonny ignored the knowing gazes of Kaner and Saader as he inhaled his food, but his own eyes were trying to find a certain blonde Finn. As the captain watched all of the other teams walk in and/or head out of the large dining area, Jonny started to think he had missed the ‘Canes’ time to eat, but then a large group sauntered in and familiar light blue eyes suddenly met his own. His (ex)-rookie did not hesitate to all but run over the ‘Hawks’ table with a happy grin on his still youthful face. Jonny glared at Kaner’s bemused snort and Saader’s chuckle but his annoyance quickly dissipated when Teuvo did not hesitate to bend down and bear hug him.  
“Jonny, you’re here! I was worried I’d miss you.”  
The captain hugged him back, probably nearly bruising the younger man’s ribs as he discreetly breathed in Teuvo’s scent and non-discreetly ran a hand through that thick blonde hair. He also took note on how much more muscular the younger man looked and felt. “You look good, T.”  
The responding flush he saw when Teuvo pulled back made him smirk. “Thanks, Jonny. I’ve been working real hard to not be so skinny anymore. But you...you always look good.”  
Jonny chuckled, the blatant affection he’s been trying to hide and miserably failing, bubbled up and the captain couldn’t help but trail his hand down from the Finn’s hair to the base of his neck. “Glad you think so.”  
Glancing around, he abruptly noticed that all his new(er) rookies were staring at his and Teuvo’s interaction with varied degrees of curiosity. Yanking the younger man the rest of the way down, which was basically in his lap, Jonny wrapped an (possessive) arm around the Finn to keep him...balanced. When Teuvo immediately relaxed in his hold, the older man hid his relieved but satisfied smile in the back of his rookie’s neck.  
“This is Teuvo. He used to be my rookie-“  
“Still am, Tazer.”  
Jonny’s heart all but melted out of his chest at the younger man’s easy clarification. Catching Saader’s gaze, his other rookie just nodded encouragingly and that made the captain center himself.  
“Yeah, once my rookie always my rookie. You know him as a ‘Cane, but he was one of us for awhile.”  
As the younger guys excitedly talked amongst each other, Jonny relaxed into the chair and focused on the heat Teuvo’s body radiated into his own. He didn’t realize he was subconsciously caressing the younger man’s exposed lower side - that appeared when Teuvo leaned forward and made his polo shirt ride up - before Kaner nudged him non too gently and gave him a pointed look. Jonny just death-glared him and blatantly stretched out his fingers until his hand spanned the younger man’s entire upper hip area.  
As the conversation slowed down, Jonny cut in, “Get some food in you, T before one of your A’s kidnaps you back.”  
Teuvo glanced over his shoulder with an amused grin. “More like they’re worried you’ll kidnap me, Jonny. But yeah, I am hungry...”  
The Finn trailed off, suddenly hesitant, and the captain did not like that. He massaged up Teuvo’s side underneath his shirt, trying to make him relax again. “What were gonna say, rookie?”  
“Well...will you pick up some food for me? I kinda want to talk to the boys for a bit longer before the ‘Canes drag me away.”  
Jonny snorted, painlessly slapping his rookie’s hip, as he slid the younger man from out of his lap and into the chair they were sitting on as he stood up. “You’re in luck, T. You caught me in a good mood.”  
The answering smile Teuvo flashed at him could rival the sun, making Jonny swallow hard, as he nudged Saader to follow him. When they were a safe range away, Saader didn’t waste any time to start murmuring under his breath, “I mean could you be more obvious, Tazer? You possessive ass.”  
“Shut up, Bran,” he muttered back as he piled food on a waiting plate. “I just...missed him. That’s it.”  
Now it was Saader’s turn to snort. “That and you wanted to show everyone on the ‘Canes who he still belongs to. You were like that to me when I was still with the ‘Jackets. Do *not* try to deny it.”  
The captain just sighed as he swiped two chocolate milks from the drinks area before slowly walking back to the ‘Hawks table. “Fine. So I’m protective of my rookies, former or otherwise. Every captain is.”  
“Quit feigning innocence. Like Teuvo already said in not so many words, his team’s already expecting to not have him back until tomorrow, probably in the afternoon. The kid’s missed you just as much, Taze. Anyone with eyes can see that.”  
“Ok, ok,” Jonny hissed just before they made it back. “I get it, Saader.”  
“Jesus Christ, finally.”  
The captain turned his attention to the subject of their conversation, who was unsurprisingly staring at them with a curious expression on his face. “Here you go, T,” Jonny said as he put the huge plate and milk before him. He was about to shove Kaner out of his chair before Teuvo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. The older man couldn’t help the satisfied grin that grew on his face as he pushed his rookie’s hips up enough to slid in and sit like they were before. He caught Kaner rolling his eyes, which he staunchly ignored, and was content to watch Teuvo stuff as his face and somehow find time in between to talk to his other rookies. When Teuvo shifted foward to see whatever Dach was trying to show him on his phone, Jonny’s eyes glanced down to see those ridiculously attractive dimples on his lower back peeking out from where his dress pants slid down as his shirt slid up (again). The older man narrowed his eyes, wondering if his rookie even knew what signals he was silenty screaming at him. Taking a chance, Jonny discreetly ran a blunt fingernail just below Teuvo’s pant line, just before his underwear, and he felt the younger man jerk ever so slightly before relaxing again...*and pushing his ass directly on top of his stirring cock*. It took everything Jonny had to not make any noise as he non too gently squeezed Teuvo’s hip in warning. This fucking little shit knew exactly what he was doing and after Jonny thoroughly had his way with him, he will be having a long chat with Staal about how the Finn knew seduction like this. As his other rookies finally stopped talking and started to head out, Jonny did not hesitate to hastily say bye to the rest of his team and all but drag Teuvo to the elevator. The second he slapped the 6th floor button to his room and the doors closed, much to his delighted suprise, it was *Teuvo* who made the first move. A slender but leanly musculed body pushed him back into the elevator wall and Jonny let him do so as nervous lake-blue eyes started up at him.  
“Jonny...can I kiss you?”  
That innocent sounding tone of voice surprised a chuckle out of him as he caressed the younger man’s jawline. “You little shit,” Jonny admonished fondly as those words made Teuvo flush. “If you want me so bad, take what you want. Anything, Teuvo. I mean it.”  
The flush deepened as his blue eyes darkened. “Captain...” he whined.  
Jonny’s feelings of possessiveness roared back to life and he all but growled out, “God, baby, I’ve missed you.”  
He watched as the pet name - and his tone of voice no doubt - made the younger man’s eyes dilate and darken even more as he just moaned into his chest, shivering. Jonny was about to ask something but the escalator doors opened and he was relieved to see that the hallway was abandoned so he could heave Teuvo up into his arms as he walked to his room, put his name tag on the card reader with one hand, and slammed the door shut as he walked through. He sat on his bed with the younger man attached to him like a blonde, Finnish koala.  
“What do you want, baby?” Jonny asked as Teuvo hid his face in his chest.  
“You fucking me til I can’t walk.”  
The older man groaned at the muffled words, his cock stiffening in his pants to until he was nearly fully hard. “As much as the feeling’s mutual, T, that’s the only thing I can’t do. But I *will* fuck this beautiful ass of yours. Look at me.”  
Beautiful dilated, glazed eyes stared up at him and Jonny ran a finger gently down his cheek. “You still with me, baby? You’re going under pretty fast and we haven’t done much of anything yet.”  
He watched the younger man slowly blink and blink a little faster the next time and the captain saw a lot of the haziness fade. “Oh...really? I didn’t really notice.”  
Jonny forced himself to not outwardly preen too much at Teuvo’s easy, trusting submission - even after a few years apart - but he did lean down and gently kissed his mouth, which made his rookie softly moan and greedily nudge at his closed mouth with his tongue in which Jonny allowed Teuvo in without delay. Both men moaned their tongues licked into every square inch of their mouths. The captain pulled back, panting for air, as Teuvo faired no better.  
“The...’Canes are good to me...but they don’t...they don’t make me long for their touch. They don’t make me crave to be fucked by them. *Jonny*...I need you. I’ve missed you so much! Not-not just your cock, everything.”  
The older man burned with affection and possessiveness at Teuvo’s almost shy confession. He suddenly couldn’t stand the clothes they were - for some reason - still wearing and Jonny all but tore the offending barrier away as he paused to just stare at Teuvo’s entirely naked body. A heated thought came to his mind and he had to try to speak it into existence immediately.  
“Teuvo.”  
“Y-Yeah?”  
“Get on the bed and spread your legs. I want to see you as I strip.”  
The Finn’s permanent flush darkened to nearly crimson, but the excited anticipation in his eyes made Jonny reaffirm to himself he made the right choice to start ordering him around. Determined to make it a slow, Jonny stripped slowly and was pleased to see that with every article of clothing he took off, Teuvo’s slender cock jerked with need.  
“You still like what you see, baby?”  
As the younger man enthusiasticly nodded, barely being able to ignore his unruly cock, Jonny walked closer to lean over the Finn, meeting those gorgeous blue eyes. “I definitely like what I see. Not painfully skinny anymore. Touch yourself...however you-“  
He got cut off by Teuvo abruptly sitting up and kissing him. “Tell me what to do, Jonny,” he breathed in his mouth. “Please...”  
His soft begging made Jonny’s cock fill up to full hardness untouched and already dark eyes darkened to nearly black. “God, T, you’re so fucking sweet, baby. Tell me your safe word.”  
Teuvo shook his head, blue eyes a little apprehensive all of the sudden, making Jonny frown. “What is it?”  
“Don’t wanna. I trust you.”  
Jonny all but came there and then. He had to close his eyes and deeply exhale to get a hold of himself. “I’m honored, Teuvo. And that’s the hottest fucking thing anyone’s ever said to me. You’re completely sure?”  
The apprehension clears from Teuvo’s eyes and was replaced by happiness. “Always, with you.”  
Jonny almost couldn’t stand how his rookie was so genuinely sweet after all this time as he took the Finn’s mouth and swallowed down every moan as they collapsed on the wide bed, mouths never fully disengaged as Jonny touched as much skin as possible with Teuvo doing the same.


End file.
